


The Answer is You

by Iknowyouknowleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, chan changbin and woojin are just mentioned as being on minho's team, they’re bar trivia rivals with jisung and his squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowyouknowleeknow/pseuds/Iknowyouknowleeknow
Summary: “I don’t want to scare you guys too much,” Jisung was huddled with his friends, arms around their shoulders as he drew them close, “but I need you to understand how important this is. This is a life or death situation.”“It’s really not,” Hyunjin slipped out of Jisung’s hold and dropped back into his seat. “Please calm down.”Jisung huffed out a sigh and glared at Hyunjin before returning his gaze to the two friends who hadn’t abandoned him. “Seungmin, Jeongin, I cannot stress this enough. We win or we die.”“I feel like the camo was a bit too much,” Jeongin didn’t seem to be listening to Jisung’s speech as he appraised the other boy’s outfit. “You look ridiculous.”“This is war!”“It’s Friday night trivia at our local bar,” Seungmin joined Hyunjin at the table and snagged his beer, taking a drink as he rolled his eyes at Jisung. “Please get a grip.”





	The Answer is You

**Author's Note:**

> I've had writer's block the last few days and it's been awful  
> I don't know what this mess is, but I felt like I needed to post something  
> also I just feel like I need to say that ranking people on their looks is bad and I only did it for the progression of the story and it does not reflect any of my own opinions

“I don’t want to scare you guys too much,” Jisung was huddled with his friends, arms around their shoulders as he drew them close, “but I need you to understand how important this is. This is a life or death situation.”

“It’s really not,” Hyunjin slipped out of Jisung’s hold and dropped back into his seat. “Please calm down.”

Jisung huffed out a sigh and glared at Hyunjin before returning his gaze to the two friends who hadn’t abandoned him. “Seungmin, Jeongin, I cannot stress this enough. We win or we die.”

“I feel like the camo was a bit too much,” Jeongin didn’t seem to be listening to Jisung’s speech as he appraised the other boy’s outfit. “You look ridiculous.”

“This is war!”

“It’s Friday night trivia at our local bar,” Seungmin joined Hyunjin at the table and snagged his beer, taking a drink as he rolled his eyes at Jisung. “Please get a grip.”

Jisung slammed his hands loudly on the table, startling the people one table over, though his friends showed no reaction, “There are Drake tickets at stake here, people! This game of trivia is the single most important moment of our lives.”

None of his friends even looked at him and Jisung collapsed into his own seat, pouting as he adjusted the black bandana he had tied around his head.

“Hey, losers,” an all too familiar voice chirped as a hand came down to ruffle Jisung’s hair. “Haven’t had enough yet?”

“Fuck off,” Jisung muttered, swatting the hand away from his scalp.

“I see you dressed up special for tonight,” there was an amused undertone to the voice and Jisung glowered at the table in front of him. “Cute.”

He was on his feet in an instant, face inches away from his nemesis’s as his voice dripped with venom, “I am not cute.”

“The cutest,” Minho lifted a finger to bop Jisung’s nose before he let out a giggle and sauntered away to his own table, across the bar from Jisung’s.

Seathing, Jisung dropped back into his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Minho as he joined his friends. Minho gave him a little wave, then leaned in to say something to his teammates.

“I hate being called cute,” Jisung muttered, snatching Hyunjin’s half empty beer mug and drowning the rest in one go. “He’s such an asshole.”

His friends shared a knowing look that Jisung didn’t have the energy to question. Instead he smoothed down his hair, trying to forget the way Minho’s fingers had felt against his scalp, “We have to beat them today. Just this once.”

“They’re older, smarter and better looking than us,” Jeongin sighed wistfully. “We’ll never beat them.”

“Excuse me?” Hyunjin’s eyebrows rose. “Better looking? How dare you?”

“Minho’s a ten,” Seungmin held up four fingers, ticking them off as he named the other boy’s team members, “Woojin and Chan are nines, and Changbin’s at least a seven. Maybe an eight, depending on your taste.” He gestured to his own friends, “Hyunjin’s a ten, I’m like a six, Jeongin’s probably an eight and Jisung…”

“Don’t you dare give me a number,” Jisung flagged down the waitress and ordered another round of beers, his nerves even more on edge than usual. “I will murder you.”

“Five to a normal person,” Seungmin whispered quietly, but still loud enough for Jisung to hear. “Ten to Minho.”

Jisung was glad their drinks hadn’t arrived yet, because he would have spat his all over the table, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Come on, Sung, you know he has the hots for you.”

“No, he doesn’t!” Jisung snuck a glance over to Minho’s table and saw that the other boy was already looking their way. He tore his eyes away before Minho could notice him staring. “He doesn’t.”

“He’s been flirting with you since the first time we came in here,” Jeongin agreed.

Jisung cheeks flared as his gaze danced between his three friends, “He’s the enemy! He has not been flirting! It’s psychological warfare, that’s all.”

“Nah, it’s definitely flirting,” Hyunjin offered a pretty smile to the waitress as she deposited their drinks on the table.

Jisung managed to stay silent until she walked away, and then his voice angrily burst forth, “It’s not flirting! He does it to piss me off and throw me off my game.”

  
“He does it to get a reaction out of you, yeah,” Seungmin took a small sip of his beer, “but it’s because he likes your attention. Not because of this stupid trivia bullshit.”

“Trivia is not bullshit,” Jisung sulked, sinking down in his chair as he tried to process the bomb his friends had just dropped on him. He needed to be his best tonight if he wanted to win those Drake tickets and now it seemed like his own team was out to sabotage him.

The crackle of a microphone drew him out of his thoughts and he fixed his gaze on the trivia night MC as the noise in the bar dimmed significantly.

“Good evening, mates. Welcome to trivia night!” Felix grinned as cheers and applause and whistles filled the silence. “I see a lot of familiar faces here, which is always great. It also means that most of you already know the rules, but I’ll go over them quickly just in case we have any newcomers. We’ll have a main round, where each question is worth one point. At the end of the main round, the two teams with the highest scores will move on to the final round. The final round consists of four questions worth two points and one final question where you can wager up to as many points as you have. Tonight’s winners will receive four tickets to the Drake concert tomorrow night.”

“This is it, guys,” Jisung’s starry eyes were fixed on the tickets in Felix’s hand. “We have to win.”

-

“Which singer’s real name is Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta?”

Jisung’s quickly scrawled the answer on their whiteboard, holding it up a second before Minho did. Even though they both had the correct answer, Jisung got a lot of satisfaction out of the fact that he had answered first. He offered Minho a smirk before lowering his board and wiping it clean.

“Everyone got that answer, which was Lady Gaga,” Felix added a tally mark to everyone’s scores, then quickly counted them up. “That’s the final question for the main round and it looks like, once again, it’ll be Jisung’s team versus Minho’s team in the final round.”

Four weeks ago, Jisung had changed their team name to ‘Minho is an asshole’ and Minho had changed his to ‘Jisung is a cutie.’ Felix refused to get involved and opted not to say either team name, just referring to them as Minho’s team and Jisung’s team. Jisung tried to bribe him, because he really wanted to hear ‘Minho is an asshole’ announced to the whole bar, but Felix was surprisingly hard to break. Maybe if they won tonight, he’d finally relent when he crowned them as the champions.

“Okay, guys,” Jisung leaned in towards the middle of the table and his friends followed, pushing their empty beer mugs out of the way as they wrapped their arms around each other. “We’ve been here before. We’ve fought this battle and we’ve lost. Time and time again. But not tonight. Tonight will we not go down. Tonight we emerge victorious!”

Jisung expected a rousing cheer after his speech, but all he got was a sarcastic, “Yes, sir,” from Jeongin. Jisung sighed and withdrew his arms. He snuck a glance over at Minho’s table and saw that they all looked completely relaxed as they laughed at something Woojin had said.

Minho must have felt Jisung’s eyes on him, because he suddenly looked over. Instead of turning away quickly like he normally did, Jisung met Minho’s gaze head on, a challenge in the set of his mouth. Minho quicked a small smile and mouthed ‘good luck’ across the bar before he turned back to his teammates.

Jisung could feel his whole body tensing with anger as he ranted, “The absolute nerve of that asshole!”

“What now?” Seungmin sounded bored, his attention not shifting from the game of tic tac toe he was playing on his napkin with Jeongin. His voice reeked of sarcasm, “I’m dying to know what he’s done this time.”

“He told me good luck! I don’t need his damn luck! We’re going to beat his ass fair and square, because we’re smarter than him and his stupid friends and we deserve this!”

“Can you please just bang and spare the rest of us from this petty ego thing you have going on?” Hyunjin groaned, dropping his head to the table. “Please, it would make our lives so much easier.”

“I am not going to bang Minho,” Jisung hissed. “He is literally the worst person I know.”

Hyunjin opened his mouth to respond, but Felix’s voice cut him off.

The final round was about to begin.

-

“I told you Niagara Falls wasn’t the tallest waterfall in the world!” Jisung smacked the whiteboard out of Jeongin’s hand and sunk lower in his seat, covering his face with his hands. “Dammit!”

“You did,” Jeongin agreed, unphased. “But you didn’t have any answer for what was. I had to write something.”

“I can’t believe we lost again,” Jisung could feel the hot sting of tears welling up in his eyes, but he wasn’t going give Minho the satisfaction of seeing him upset. He could cry when he got home, “I wanted to go to that concert so bad.”

“You still can.”

Jisung lifted his head at the voice. Minho was standing by their table, an oddly nervous smile on his face and two tickets in his hand.

Jisung blinked, the shock forcing his tears away, “Are you giving me the tickets?”

“No, I, um, I’m inviting you,” Minho’s eyes shifted away from Jisung’s and focused on his empty beer glass instead. “To go to the concert. With me.”

“Me and you?” Jisung scoffed, nearly laughing out loud at the thought. “Yeah, right.”

A sharp kick to his shin under the table startled him and he turned to see Hyunjin glaring at him. Jisung knew his friend well enough to understand what his silent glances meant, so he let out a sigh and relented.

“Okay, fine. I’ll go with you. For Drake.”

Minho’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, but he held one of the tickets out to Jisung anyway, “I’ll pick you up around six, if that’s cool.”

“Whatever,” Jisung snatched the ticket from his hand, ignoring the way his fingers tingled where they had brushed Minho’s. “See you then, I guess.”

“Ah, yeah, see you then,” Minho parroted back at him, his normal boldness lost. Jisung turned back to his friends, pretending he didn’t notice the way Minho lingered by their table for a few more minutes, as if he had something else to say. Finally, he disappeared, and the others couldn’t keep their mouths shut.

“See! He totally has the hots for you!”

“Dude, he just asked you out and you were a complete ass to him.”

“If you two don’t bang after the concert, I’ll kill you myself.”

-

Jisung was pacing in front of his apartment building at five minutes to six the next night, wondering how Minho was going to find him. He hadn’t asked for his address and Jisung didn’t have his phone number to send it to him. He was wondering if he should just make his own way to the concert when a car pulled up and stopped next to him.

Jisung flung open the door and collapsed into the seat, not bothering to glance at Minho as he got comfortable, “Hey.”

  
“Hello,” Minho said softly. “You look really nice.”

Jisung snuck a quick peek at Minho out of the corner of his eye and was surprised to find that he was blushing. Minho, the most confident asshole in the world, was legitimately flustered. Jisung almost laughed, but caught himself at the last second, “Yeah, you too.”

Minho’s face turned even redder and he stared at the steering wheel, not meeting Jisung’s gaze, “Thank you.”

“You’re different outside of the bar,” Jisung said after a few seconds of silence. They hadn’t moved from the parking lot yet. “Way less cocky.”

“We’re alone,” Minho finally put the car in drive and they headed towards the venue. “I don’t need to fight for your attention.”

“You want my attention?” Jisung remembered Seungmin telling him that very thing last night, but it was different coming from Minho. Way more butterfly inducing. “Really?”

Minho laughed at that, but it wasn’t the confident bark Jisung was used to. It was softer, laced with a bit of self-deprecation, “Hyunjin was right, you are oblivious.”

“You know Hyunjin?” That was news to Jisung.

“We’re both dance majors. We have a few classes together. He’s the one who told me where you live,” Minho took his eyes off the road for a second to glance at Jisung. “He also gave me your number, weeks ago, but I was too nervous to text you.”

“I just can’t believe you actually like me,” Jisung shook his head, unable to wrap his mind around this information. “We’re enemies!”

Minho’s laugh was a bit sadder this time, “You didn’t notice me, the first week you guys came to trivia. We were at the table next to you and I hit on you the whole night and you didn’t even spare me a glance. You were so focused on the dumb game. The only way to get your attention was to be better than you. Or call you cute.”

Jisung stared out the window as he tried to remember that night. It had been months ago and all he could remember were the free drinks that were constantly being sent his way and a vague murmur of someone calling him pretty.

“Did Hyunjin tell you how much I hate being called cute?” Jisung was going to murder his friend when they got home from the concert. “That traitor.”

  
“No, I figured that out on my own,” Minho’s gaze slid to Jisung. “I’m really sorry about that. I won’t do it anymore.”

They pulled into the parking lot of the venue as Jisung bit down on his bottom lip, “This is so weird.”

“What is?”

“You!” They were out of the car and Minho looked a little upset, so Jisung rushed to explain. “Not bad weird, just different weird. Unexpected. You’re not what I thought you were.”

“You hate me,” Minho mumbled softly. “The way I am at trivia. And I don’t want you to hate me. I just...it’s easier to be bold there. To play the part of your rival and act like it doesn’t bother me when I can hear you complaining about how awful I am to your friends. I got too caught up in the role and I didn’t know how to stop it, because stopping it meant losing your attention. And even though it was bad attention, I still liked that you were giving me any at all.”

“I don’t hate you. But I also don’t know how to act around you now. I’m used to you being all bold and cocky and confident. This is unsettling, seeing you all vulnerable and shit.”

Suddenly a hand was in his, fingers twining as Minho offered him that familiar smirk, though there was a tiny hint of nervous swimming in his eyes, “I can still be bold, if that will make you more comfortable.”

Jisung stared down at their linked hands for a few seconds before he nodded, “I kinda like asshole Minho.”

“Well, in that case,” Minho tugged him to a stop and spun him around, his free hand coming up to flick at Jisung’s nose. “You’re cute.”

Jisung broke into a wide smile, starling Minho, who had expected a retort, “I know.”

Minho grinned back at him, “The cutest boy in the whole world.”

  
“That’s me.”

Minho leaned in, gently ghosting his mouth over Jisung’s, “A whole cutie. Who’s absolute shit at trivia.”

  
That sparked the reaction he wanted and Minho laughed, his hand untangling from Jisung’s as he sprinted across the parking lot. Jisung raced after him, screaming profanities until he finally caught up with him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to a stop.

“You’re an asshole,” Jisung gasped, winded from their run.

“And you’re a cutie,” Minho quipped, trying and failing to keep the smile off his face.

“I’m changing my team name.”

“Oh yeah?” Minho quirked an eyebrow. “To what?”

“My boyfriend is an asshole.”

Minho couldn’t stop the delighted laugh that tumbled from his lips, “Guess I’ll have to change mine too.”

“You’re going down next week,” Jisung glowered at him. “I’m not taking it easy on you just because we’re dating now.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to,” Minho retangled their fingers and began tugging Jisung towards the arena, his happy smile still splitting his face. “In fact, I would have been insulted it you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
